Dean Wincester: Part Time Hunter
by OnyxXPrincess
Summary: Inspired by the hit show "Supernatural" on the CW, this is what I think Dean's life would be like if he was a part-time hunter. Some stories will be standalone and others will have parts to them. This first one, will be in three different parts.


Dean Winchester: Part Time Hunter

A/N: Inspired by The CW's _Supernatural_, Dean Winchester: Part Time Hunter is just what the title says it's about. This is what I think Dean's life would be like if he was a part-time hunter/not a hunter at all.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character names. **

Lisa

Dean woke up to the smell of coffee and the navy blue Egyptian cotton sheet wrapped loosely around his waist. He stretched slightly and reached for the digital clock on the night stand next to his side of the bed. Seeing that it read 10:30am, he decided to get out of bed and take a quick shower before he headed into the kitchen for his morning dose of coffee.

Wrapping the sheet around his waist, Dean made his way over to his dresser where he took out his clothes for the day: a pair of boxers, grey sweatpants and a white V-neck shirt. He placed everything on his bed and stepped into the adjourning bathroom, keeping the sheet around his waist. Once inside the bathroom, he regulated the water, threw the sheet in the wash, and stepped into the tub.

Once Dean was done with his shower, he quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen where he greeted his wife, Lisa, with a hug and a kiss on her neck. "Ben's out in the yard playing with Buddy." Lisa said, flipping the pancakes that were in the pan.

"Good." Dean said with a smirk. "Gives me more time to do this." He pushed Lisa's brunette hair out of her face brought her closer to him so that she wasn't pressed against the stove. He dipped his head down and captured her lips. Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. Although he did this every morning, and especially every night in bed, Lisa couldn't get over the fact that it felt like he was always kissing her for the first time.

"You are insatiable."

Dean scowled. "Don't go using big words so early in the morning." He almost begged. "I didn't have my daily dose of caffine yet."

Lisa laughed. "Alright I will rephrase that then."

"Thank you." Dean said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I can never please you enough." She said. "You always want more."

"Is it a crime to want to kiss my wife every time we're alone?" He asked. "Because I'll hire the best lawyer and get that bill overturned."

Lisa smiled and shook her head at him. "Always trying to break the law. Dean, what am I going to do with you?"

"There's an endless list of things that I am willing to let you do." He said.

Lisa rolled her eyes and kissed him on his cheek, telling him that she needed to get back to cooking. Heeding her request, Dean poured himself a cup of coffee and headed into the backyard through the glass sliding doors to say good morning to his son.

Ten year old Ben was throwing a tennis ball for the dog to fetch and bring back to him but he immediately stopped when he heard the sliding door open. "Good morning, dad!" Ben called.

"Good morning!" Dean called back, leaning against the open door.

"Is mom done making breakfast? I'm hungry."

"Not quite." Dean answered. "Did you brush your teeth and drink your juice already?"

Ben nodded, throwing the tennis ball for Buddy to catch. "Done and done." He said. "Have you heard from Uncle Sam?" Ben asked, referring to Dean's younger brother Sam, who Dean called Sammy, even though he clearly hated it.

Dean nodded. "Sammy should be swinging by this afternoon." Just as he said that, Lisa called them all inside, including the dog, to eat breakfast.

Dean helped her set the table while Ben washed his hands and placed the dog's food in his bowl. They sat at the table and passed the butter and syrup around, then began to eat. "What time is Sam coming by?" Lisa asked.

"He didn't say specifically what time he would be coming. But he said that he should be here this afternoon."

"Is he staying for dinner?"

Dean shrugged. "I didn't think to ask."

"Did he say what he needed to talk about?"

Dean shook his head. "If it was important, he would've told me over the phone or given me code red to meet up with him halfway." Dean said. "So it can't be that serious. Maybe he's just going to be in the neck of the woods and thought he'd swing by."

Lisa nodded. Dean and Sam used to be full time supernatural hunters fighting demons, ghosts, monsters, Horsemen of the apocalypse. Recently, Dean confessed to Sam that they couldn't continue living that way. That they needed to take a break from hunting and being hunted. So the famous Winchester boys decided that they would help Bobby in instructing hunters how to kill certain monsters and on occasion, they would hunt together with other hunters, if the problem couldn't be solved easily.

Trying not to pry too much, Lisa gave in to what Dean was telling her knowing that if it was something important, he would most likely tell her later when they weren't in Ben's presence. After Dean almost became a full fledge vampire and uncontrollably hit Ben, they decided never to bring up Dean's work in front of Ben who had to learn to understand that there were many things out there that shouldn't be real but are. The less that Ben knew, the better it was for his relationship with Dean. It was bad enough that Dean wasn't his real father.

After breakfast, and Dean's second cup of coffee, he and Ben headed into the backyard garage to work on the 1967 Chevy Impala that Dean inherited from his late father, John. It was time for the car to get an oil change and Dean wanted to make sure there was nothing else that needed to be changed. After having to put the car together with so many random parts from older junk cars, Dean made it a point to check his "baby" every six months, just in case of anything. He didn't want to take the chance of the car breaking down in the middle of the road, especially if he had to hunt.

The truth was that Sammy didn't exactly say what was going on when he called. While Sammy was a bit overdue for his monthly visit, Dean knew that couldn't have been the case. He kept an eye on the news and of lately there was a lot of weird things going on. So far the other hunters were able to handle the swarm of demons but Dean knew that it was only a short amount of time now that he'd be called.

Sam got to Dean and Lisa's home around two in the afternoon in a pale green sports car that Dean detested and claimed "wasn't a smooth ride." "Yeah well, that's your opinion." Sam told him. "You're not the one driving."

Dean's laughter sobered after that comment and he went into the kitchen to take out two beers from the fridge, one for him and one for Sam. "So what's going on Sam? You were specific when you were on the phone. All you said was that we needed to talk."

"Thing have gotten a little…weird in the past few weeks." Sam said.

"Weird is what we do." Dean said. "Tell me something I don't know."

Sam ignored Dean's comment and continued. "Witches are summoning demons."

"I thought they used spells and hex bags, what would they want with demons?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head and took a seat at the kitchen table. "I think that these witches are from an old coven."

"How old are we talking?" Dean asked, leaning against the kitchen counter, his right ankle crossed over his left one.

"Salem Witch Trials." Sam said.

"The what now?" Dean asked.

"Seriously, Dean. Do we have to go through this every single time I bring up a vital history fact? It's Roanoke all over again with you."

"And I told you at Roanoke, I didn't pay attention in history." Dean took a swig of his beer. "Now explain it to me my walking encyclopedia of weird."

Sam took a sip of his beer and set it down on the table. "In Salem, Oregon in the sixteen hundred there were many women who were put to death because they were believed to be witches. Some of them were said to have been possessed."

"So you're saying that these witches are summoning demons, getting possessed and what? Handing out hex bags? Controlling minds? Eating brains?"

Sam's patience was running thin and he mumbled, "I wish they'd eat your freakin' brain."

"What?" Dean asked, trying to get Sam to repeat himself.

"That's just the thing. There's no rhyme or reason to what they're doing. There are no hex bags. It's like regular demonic possession. I think Crowley is trying to create a stronger army."

Dean got shivers hearing the King of Hell's name. Crowley was a cross-road's demon once upon a time and he wasn't known for being merciful. He was a bad son of a bitch and Dean wanted to stay as far away from him as he could. "So how do we kill them?"

"No idea." Sam said. "I was actually wondering if you still have that demon knife."

"Wasn't it with you?" Dean asked.

"Not with me." Sam said. "I wouldn't have come here if it was with me. It might be the only thing that can kill them."

"Witches during the Salem Witch Trials were given exorcisms or hanged and burned." Lisa said, walking into the kitchen. "I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just coming in for something to drink when I heard you asking."

"You think that would work?" Sam asked.

"Couldn't hurt to try." Lisa said.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"Unlike you, I also paid attention in history."

"Oh get off my case." Dean said. "One day I'm going to find out what classes you two didn't pay attention in and then I'm going to make fun of you."

"If you two are done bickering, I'd like some peace and quiet to call Garth."

"So he can 'Garth' those mothers?"

Sam gave Dean a look of distaste and carried on. He told Garth and told Garth that he'd be on his way soon and that in the meantime he could try the exorcisms and the lynching and burning. "And if those don't work?" Garth asked.

"They'll work." Sam answered.

"How do you know?" Garth asked.

"I'm Sam Winchester." With that, Sam hung up.


End file.
